


A Date

by isuilde



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/pseuds/isuilde
Summary: While waiting for Otabek to pick him up for dinner, Yuri tried to get himself used to the idea of being boyfriends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for @stepping_stein over on Twitter with a prompt "aged-up OtaYuri, first date."

Yuri should probably not think too much about this.

It's just Beka, he thinks to himself. They'd gone for a lot of rides for the past four years, though half of it had been Otabek saving him from the frightening ferocity of his so-called Yuri Angels. Just because this is the first ride out they've done ever since--ever since--

Yuri stucks his hands into his jacket pockets and ducks his face further into his scarf, furiously telling himself not to blush, because it's been four months and he really should be getting used to the fact that now Otabek isn't simply a friend, but also a b--boyfr--fuck.

Boyfriend. There, he's totally capable of thinking it, even if he could feel his cheeks warming with the mere thought.

This is Victor's fault, he thinks, because it's easier to divert to fond annoyance than continuously focusing on how to not flush beet red at the idea that Otabek is picking him up for their first date. The downside of having a b--boyf-- _boyfriend_ , goddamn--who lives in another country completely, is that they can't exactly go on a date even after hooking up (and he's not going to think about how it's taken them four years to get to this point, nope). But anyway, this is all Victor's fault for putting this nervousness in his head, for teasing him in the first place about how this is Yuri's first date, like it's a bigger deal than the fact tomorrow is the opening for GPF.

A headlight blinking at his direction startles him, and Yuri looks up to see a familiar bike approaching. His chest seizes up ridiculously, a mix of excitement and nerve and a thousand other things--like missing Otabek, like expectation of how tonight would end like, like whether or not he still looks okay even with the tip of his nose red with cold and his cheeks with embarrassment--and Yuri has a second to berate himself for thinking too much over everything before Otabe's bike pulls up in front of him.

It's just Beka, Yuri tells himself, and swallows because _oh my god, Beka looks hot in that new leather jacket._

"Did you wait long?" Otabek flips his helmet up, sharp eyes finding Yuri's own, and the gaze turn softer. He offers the passenger jacket and helmet to Yuri, and leans back to watch as Yuri hastily grabs them and puts them on. "Your face is red. Maybe we should go in to warm up first."

"No!" Yuri yelps, because like hell he's letting Otabek in the vicinity of Victor and Katsudon right now. He'll never live the amused smiles and the teasings down. "They've been insufferable since they found out we're going out for dinner tonight."

Otabek tilts his head. "Insufferable?"

Yuri waves a hand dismissively. "It's nothing, they're just being stupid. Like usual. Victor has been making a huge deal of it and he wouldn't stop teasing me about--about stupid stuff, like, like how this is our first date, which is stupid, right, because we always go for dinner together when we meet--"

Otabek pauses, looks down at himself, before turning back to stare at Yuri from head to toe, and says, "but it _is_ a date."

Yuri's voice and breath catch in his throat for a split-second, and then he hears a soft sound of something exploding in the back of his head. His face goes aflame, and belatedly, Yuri realizes that was the sound of his own head exploding from embarrassment.

Otabek stares for a long moment, realization dawning in his eyes of why exactly Yuri's face had been red, and then all he says is "oh."

"Beka!!" Yuri protests, feeling the heat on his cheeks spread all the way to his ears, and Otabek makes a sound like an aborted laugh. He swats at his boyfriend's arm in annoyance, before swinging himself up onto the bike. "Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry," Otabek says, voice even, but Yuri could _hear_ the laughter under the words. "This is just our usual dinner, right. No need to be nervous, right."

Yuri buries his flaming face against Otabek's back, arms winding around his boyfriend's middle, and huffs. "Of course this is a date. We're--we're _boyfriends_ , so this is a _date._ "

Otabek's shoulders shake with a small, fond laugh even as his hand curls over Yuri's bare ones, warm even through the leather gloves. "It's a date," he agrees, affection lacing his voice, and oddly, that's what calms Yuri a little.

The bike gives a roar once before they're gone into the blanket of the night.


End file.
